


petewentz @ stumpalicious [Podfic]

by inkjunket, paraka



Category: American Idol RPF, Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Apocalypse, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Multi-Voiced, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Twitter, Weddings, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick, at the end of the world.</p><p>A podfic of petewentz @ stumpalicious written by svmadelyn</p>
            </blockquote>





	petewentz @ stumpalicious [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic #3 from my weekend with [](http://inkjunket.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://inkjunket.dreamwidth.org/)**inkjunket**! And we dragged her husband into joining us for the recording.  
>  It's got some blink-and-you-miss-it Kradam too.

**Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-petewentz%20@%20stumpalicious%20by%20svmadelyn-paraka,%20inkjunket,%20mr.%20junket.mp3) (19MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-petewentz%20@%20stumpalicious%20by%20svmadelyn-paraka,%20inkjunket,%20mr.%20junket.m4b) (7.6MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 0:13:42


End file.
